One Punch Man X Mob Psycho!
by Megarza
Summary: After finding a dimensional machine between the stuff of his moving in Saitama's house, Genos tries to fix it, failing miserably. As a result, he sends Saitama to a new world, where heroes exist with other name: Psychics.
1. Chapter 1

Spice City. A simple city located within Japan. Like any other city in the world, it has its strengths and weaknesses. The people there may not be as friendly as those living close to the nature, away from the noise; or maybe some there may have better job opportunities than the ones who live in a remote village, or vice versa.

Either way, there's always a minority who does not simply care. Among that minority was now the (famous) heroe Saitama, who actually had no idea what the hell Spice City was. Coincidentally, he was walking down the street, immediately attracting the attention of many passersby who looked at him as if he was some kind of freak. Which quite possibly was.

 _Where the hell am I?,_ he thought, frowning as he walked through the strange streets.

 _You owe me big time, Genos_ , he added to his thoughts, as he approached a newsstand. The guy who sold them had a friendly face, so why not.

"Good morning, sir, could you possibly tell me where I am?" He asked with a polite smile.

Said guy looked at him in bewilderment, and inspected him up and down.

"Son, you surely look very lost. Why are you wearing some pajamas? Are you cosplaying?" He asked innocently.

Saitama could feel a vein throbbing in his bare skull angrily after such response.

"Don't you really know who I am? Me, Saitama, who has saved the world countless times from extraterrestrial threats?!"

The poor old man looked at him with a blank stare.

"...Emm, if you really need help, I suggest you to talk to a psychic nearby. Perhaps there you resolve your problem," the man said it naturally, as if psychics were the most common thing.

Saitama raised an eyebrow. _Psychic? I feel I know someone like that_ , he thought, imagining the faces of the Fubuki and Tatsumaki sisters and Saiki Kusuo.

"And you who would you recommend me, old man?" Saitama asked.

Said man, placed a hand on his chin, thinking of the possibilities.

"I'd tell you to go see the famous Reigen Arataka. Lately, many persons had spoken highly of him, and he seems to be a serious worker."

"Understood, thank you, sir. By the way, where is his business?"

"Just two blocks from here. Luckily, its is very close," the old man replied with a smile.

"Great. Well, have a good day, sir," Saitama told him giving him a handshake, before leaving.

"Goodbye, young man," he greeted him back, and watching the heroe walking calmly in the distance, he thought:

 _What a weirdo._

* * *

The famous psychic, Arataka Reigen, was lying loosely on his chair, with the bored expression of someone who doesn't get any customers. Meanwhile, his companion and disciple, Shigeo Kageyama, or rather, Mob, was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper he had bought that morning to the good man who sells newspapers. Dimple, the thing floating in the air resembling an evil spirit, was also reading it over his shoulder. The only one bored was Reigen.

"Ahhhhhhhh, I'm sick, I can't stand this homey atmosphere! How can it be that we haven't had a single customer all the damn day?!" He stood from his chair and banged his hands on the desk.

"Even spirits need a break from time to time, ya know? Accept the reality and shut up. Your screaming doesn't let me read in peace," Dimple said, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper.

"I think Dimple's right, Master. Either way, I think we could use a break. These last few days have been pretty intense, and I also had finished the lasts exams of this school's term," Mob said, supporting Dimple's cause.

Reigen looked at him surprised. After all, it still seemed incredible for him to see Mob expressed himself more openly. But, eventually, it was expected for someone like him to grow up. Or was it perhaps puberty?

"Tch, I'll let it go for today..." Reigen began to say, but suddenly someone knocked on the door.

This time, both Dimple and Mob looked up from the newspaper to meet with the grim and decisive expression of Reigen.

With a strong victorious feeling, Reigen rushed to to the door and opened it. However, said expression of victory was quickly replaced by one disillusioned, seeing the appearance of the customer. Just a plain-looking bald guy using pajamas and a cape. Even Mob and Dimple had to keep from laughing as they saw with their necks twisted the client's appearance. Surely this guy was a joke.

"Hi! Is by any chance Reiken Arataka here?" He asked with a stupid grin, suspiciously similar to Mob's.

"Agh, is this serious? At least learn the name of the guy you want to take service from, you bastard," Reigen said, with a nervous tick.

"Oh? Wasn't that your name?"

"Reigen. REIGEN Arataka, at your service, baldy. Come in, you want some tea or something?" He asked him with a wry smile as he stepped aside to let him get in.

 _I'll ignore the baldy nickname this time_ , Saitama thought, with a similar expression of Reigen.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," he replied with the same smile.

"What's your name, sir?" Mob asked, watching him more closely.

Said sir looked at him raising an eyebrow. The kid couldn't possibly have more than 14 years, and yet he had a look of boredom toward life very similar to his. He further noted the rugged floating thing next to him, but decided not to comment about it.

"You may refer to me as Saitama," he said, showing a determined expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"...So, you are telling us that you are from another dimension (or maybe planet) and came here thanks to your robotic blond disciple. Not only that, but that you also are a super heroe from an actual Heroes Association and fight super villians...right?" Reigen Arataka summarized everything he was told with a straight face, while looking at his client with a critical eye. He was currently sitting on the couch with arms folded across his chest, flanked by Mob and Dimple in both sides of said couch.

"The last part sounded cliché by the way you said it. But yes, it's all true," Baldy Caped (Saitama) answered scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

The proclaimed esper took a sip of his tea in a calm fashion, adding a clime of suspense to what he was about to say.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE'RE GOING TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT?! THERE'S NO WAY A CRAPPY STORY LIKE THAT COULD BE CREDIBLE!"

Saitama kept an unchanged expression at his outburst, but Dimple noticed one of his fists clenching with frustation.

 _This guy... he really is similar to Mob. Both have that stoic expression which never ceases to amaze and irritate me._

"What do you think, Mob? Is he truly lying or not?" Dimple asked.

"I don't think he's lying," Mob said, shocking Reigen.

"Wh-what?! Are you serious, Mob?!" He exclaimed.

Mob looked quite doubtful for a good time, but shook the feeling off. "Yes, I am."

"That's good to hear, kid," Saitama smiled kindly.

"Hang on! Even if Mob believes you, I don't! Your story has simply no logic!" Reigen exclaimed, exasperated.

"And what about that thing over there?" Saitama pointed at Dimple. "Is that logic to you? Such a stupid face trying to resemble the clown It?"

Reigen widened his eyes as he discovered the bizarre man could see Dimple. Mob wasn't so surprised. And Dimple didn't know if to be shocked or enraged, but his expression told he was indisputably offended.

"Y-you can see him?" Reigen stuttered.

"Duh."

"Saitama-san, may I ask you a question?" Mob asked all of a sudden. All eyes turned to him.

"Sure, kiddo, go ahead." Saitama was starting to like this kid.

"What type of super power do you have?"

"Super strenght," Saitama answered without second thought.

"Like Goku?" Reigen wondered aloud, without locking eyes with anyone.

"...Yeah." Saitama was not actually very convinced.

"Here. I want to see if you're able to cut easily through diamond," Reigen said, taking out a ring from a drawer. Said diamond wasn't bigger than the size of the thumb, but it was the material what it counted.

"Um, Reigen, are you sure? That looks expensive, and I'm even surprise you proposed to destroy it," Dimple said, sweat-dropping.

"You see, this ring gave it to me a girl from high-school. You could say she was my personal stalker, a very scaring girl, indeed. She gave it to me, saying that we would get married after the graduation, and I managed to get away. This thing gives me bad memories, so destroy it already.

Both Mob and Dimple were speechless. This girl he was talking about had to be the real deal if Reigen was throwing away something as valuable as a diamond ring.

"I see, hang it over," Saitama said, unaffected by his speech.

Taking it from Reigen's hands, Saitama waited for all set of eyes to lock on his hand holding the ring. When he was ready, he simply pressed the index on the diamond. And it just broke. As easy as it sounded.

Silence filled the room.

"...So you actually did it," Reigen deadpanned.

"...Yes," Saitama said.

Reigen sighed. "We'll help you as best as we can."


End file.
